


Adam's Choice

by pixiedust88



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedust88/pseuds/pixiedust88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Adam is about to turn twenty-one, and because his son has shown no signs of wanting to court anyone, King Randor has decided to bring back an old tradition to push his son into choosing a future bride. At first, Adam is shocked and confused, but eventually he decides he is ready to find love. He just has to find the right girl. (A/T) Please R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Filmation and BCI Entertainment do. Also, the premise of this story was derived from the Selection trilogy by Kiera Cass. Despite that, this story does have a different plot so it isn't plagiarism. I just wanted to give credit where credit is due since those novels did inspire this.

**Adam's Choice**

Chapter One

Something is going to happen today. I don't know what the event will be or even when it will occur precisely, but I can tell something important and perhaps life-changing is on my father's mind.

I'm sitting at the breakfast table. This-in and of itself-is a normal occurrence. For the past twenty years or so, my family, Cringer, and I have settled in this room every morning to discuss our upcoming day or what has occurred throughout the week, so the feeling I have now has nothing to do with where we are. Rather, it deals with the intense look of concentration on my father's face. While it is normal for the king to have a lot on his mind, it isn't normal for him to turn his inquisitive stare towards me. He has been watching me unrelentingly since I walked into the room earlier and that was a good twenty minutes ago. I know if I want to find out what is going on, I will have to say something, so I do.

"Father, is there something wrong?"

My voice sounds concerned and I know everyone can hear my reluctance to ask. My mother turns to my father and drives her elbow lightly into his side. When he looks at the queen, he frowns and then turns to face me once more. "No, nothing's wrong, really," he assures me quickly. "I was actually thinking about your birthday."

"My birthday?" I question.

This isn't a topic I expected. What about my birthday would cause such contemplation? Then, I smile knowingly. "Are you planning on throwing a party for Adora and me again?" Surely that has to be it.

"Not exactly," the king states softly. He turns his gaze to his plate as he stirs his scrambled dragon eggs. When he finishes, he looks at me again and explains, "You're turning twenty-one, son."

He said it like that should give me some kind of explanation as to what he's talking about, but it doesn't. "Yes, Father," I agree, questioningly. Then, Father states something I would never have expected.

"Another year older and another year passed alone. Tell me, son, when do you plan on getting married?"

The question startles me so much that I almost choke on the egg in my mouth. I see that Teela almost spits her drink across the table-it would have landed directly on me. "What?" I gasp as I gape at my parents and then I notice from my peripheral vision that even Teela and Man-At-Arms have turned shocked expressions to the king. At least I'm not alone in the feeling!

Father doesn't seem to notice our reaction. He merely states, "It's an easy enough question, Adam. While I know you have no plans on getting married tomorrow, I do think it's time for you to start looking for a possible mate. I'm growing older and I'd like to see you married with at least one child before I step down."

I hardly know what to say. While I've always known I was expected to get married and produce heirs, I never thought my father would push me on the subject right now. I'm still young and have plenty of time to find someone...

When I remain quiet, Father continues to speak. "I must admit I'm a little concerned. While I do see you interact with the young ladies of the kingdom sometimes, I rarely witness you showing any interest. I'd like to know why. Are you uninterested in courting in general right now, or do you not like any of the available young ladies in Eternos?"

Instinctively, I turn my gaze to Teela. She's also looking at me, and I feel a heat rise to my face. "I...I...don't know, Father."

"You don't know?" He says it as if he doesn't believe it.

I look at Mother and say, "Well, I like the ladies in court well enough. I just don't feel like I have much of a connection with any of them."

Father nods and replies, "That's what I thought. It's all about finding the right one." He smiles at Mother and I know he's thinking about when they met. When he finally looks at me again, he leans closer and whispers, "Maybe I can help you with that."

I have no idea what he's talking about, so I ask, "How?"

He grins happily and sits back. "The S _eligere_."

Immediately, I gasp, but before I can say anything, I hear Teela question her father. "The Seligere? What's that?"

So I don't have to respond to my father right away, I explain. "The Seligere was an old way for royalty to meet potential spouses in the past. Ladies or gentlemen across the planet-royalty and peasant alike-were asked to send in a picture and a small autobiography of themselves if they were interested in courting an of-age heir to the throne. The prince or princess, along with his or her family, would then choose fifteen possible candidates and invite them to the palace. From that point forward, the prince or princess would spend time getting to know each person and eliminating those he or she doesn't like as time goes along. By the end, the prince or princess chooses whom he or she wants to marry. That's describing it briefly, but the Seligere is rarely done anymore..."

With this last sentence, I turn my attention back to my father. Swallowing nervously, I ask hurriedly, "Do you really want me to host a Seligere, Father?"

The king didn't hesitate in his reply. "Well, I do think it would speed the process along and you'd be able to meet some nice young ladies who you would feel you could be interested in."

I spare a look at Teela again, but I see that she is no longer looking at me. She's staring at her plate as she eats. I turn my attention back to my father and question worriedly, "If I do this, what will happen if I don't like any of them? Traditionally, the heir will have to choose someone when it's over. No one has ever _not_ chosen a spouse."

The king shrugs and replies, "What are the odds of you not choosing someone? You will research these young ladies before they even arrive at the palace, so you'll have some idea of whether you'll like them or not. Clearly, this is a better option than what you have been doing."

At his obvious insistence—I can tell he genuinely wants me to do this—I turn my attention to the silverware in my hand. I hardly know what to do or what to say, but then I notice Teela staring at me once more. When I meet her eyes steadily, she says softly, "I think you should think seriously about doing it, Adam. If the ladies in court aren't what you're looking for, this seems like the best alternative. You have to get to know people somehow and this way, your choices do not necessarily have to be royalty..." She then looks down at her plate again.

For reasons that I won't contemplate, my heart drops when she finishes speaking. I feel like I can't breathe, but then I pull myself together. Turning back to my parents, I say reluctantly, "I'll do it if that's what you want, Father." I can barely squeeze the words out, but fighting against Father's wishes seems pointless now...

And, I can't help but notice Mother's reaction to my decision. She widens her eyes and then questions, "Are you sure, Adam? Once this process starts, it can't be stopped."

I grit my teeth together as I fight to not look across the table yet again. "I'm sure," I mumble.

"Excellent!" Father cries. It's obvious that he approves. "I will make the announcement today."

After this, I find that I can't eat anymore. My stomach is churning, so I stand slowly and announce, "Well, I have a busy schedule today. May I be excused early?"

"Of course, of course," my father replies, "but make sure you arrive to court on time. We'll be announcing the Seligere right away."

"Yes, sir," I reply reluctantly. I walk out of the room without looking at Teela or anyone else. Once the door closes, I wonder what I was thinking and what I had just gotten myself into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Adam's Choice**

Chapter Two

My hands are numb; regardless, I continue the mindless process of punching and kicking the sandbag in front of me.

I'm alone in the gymnasium where I exercise and train soldiers almost daily. I've called off today's sessions. So many thoughts are overwhelming me right now that I know I would have ended up taking my frustrations out on some poor cadet who would have made the unfortunate mistake of simply showing up.

So, instead of abusing them, I abuse this bag…and myself.

My thoughts keep returning to what happened in the Dining Hall.

The Seligere.

I never heard of it before today. I hadn't even known such a thing existed! And now, I'm torn about how I should feel about it.

I punch the bag in front of me harder as I stop myself from thinking about why I'm so torn and why I care so much about what Adam has decided to do.

A thought enters my mind unbidden: " _This is going to change everything_."

I hit the sandbag with my right shin and immediately follow the move with several flying fists into the semisoft surface.

This isn't helping. It isn't getting my mind off of anything.

"Ah, I should have known I'd find you here, my daughter."

The sudden sound of my father's voice makes me gasp. I stop my frantic movements and turn in his direction. Now that I've stopped moving, I can feel the consequences of my actions. I bend over and breathe deeply as I hold myself up by propping my hands on my knees. I can't speak. I'm too tired and too overwhelmed.

"Are you all right?"

Father rushes across the room and I force myself to stand up straight. Breathing in deeply and holding the air in before releasing it slowly, I find that I'm finally able to speak again. "I'm fine."

An awkward silence now fills the room. I know Father is here for a reason and I know I won't like whatever he has to say, because any other time he would have already gotten to the point. Tired of the uncomfortable hush around us, I ask, "Is something wrong?"

Father looks at me knowingly. "I don't know—is there?"

Sometimes I hate that my father knows me so well. He knows when something is bothering me and he usually knows what that something is, sometimes even before I do. Regardless, I reply, "Of course not."

Quickly, I turn back to the sandbag, but before I can punch it again, he asks determinedly, "Nothing's wrong? So, that's why you called off the training sessions and are in here alone while you torture yourself?"

I close my eyes to steady my emotions. I turn back to him and counter, "I'm not torturing myself. I'm thinking."

"About Adam and the Seligere?" He asks that like it's the most natural assumption in the world.

I look down at my hands that I've clasped together in front of me unconsciously. I feel like I'm closing in on myself, trying to keep myself together. Whispering, just in case someone is outside the door listening, "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me. Everyone else only thinks you're in a bad mood."

I lift my head and snap, "They probably think it's my time of the month!" I then cringe when I remember that I'm talking to my father. That wasn't an appropriate thing to say—sometimes I let my mouth run away from me.

Regardless, Father simply smirks in amusement and replies, "Perhaps."

I know he's waiting for me to tell him what's going on. I want to tell him; I do, but I'm scared. If I say it aloud, if I tell another soul, it makes my thoughts and feelings real. I don't know if I want that, yet.

Luckily, it seems he is tired of waiting. "You could enter, you know," he whispers.

I stare at him as my body freezes. Did he really just say…

"What?" I ask a little louder than I intended to.

He doesn't seem to notice how badly he has just rattled me. He smiles warmly and says it more outright, "You could enter the Seligere."

Before I know what I'm doing, I realize I'm shaking my head with my mouth gaped open wide. Before I can even respond, he interjects, "I know you, my daughter. You wear your heart on your sleeve when it comes to Adam, but you're also too nervous to let him see how you truly feel. You may not know it, but I know why you encouraged Adam to do this…"

"I didn't encourage…"

He chuckles. "Yes, you did, and I daresay that was the only reason he agreed to do this. I've been watching you two dance around each other for years. Teela, everyday citizens can enter this. _He_ will be able to choose freely who he wishes to court with the blessings of his father and the entire planet without any censure. That woman could be you, if you'd only allow it to happen."

I turn away from Father. I don't know what he's talking about, but then a tiny voice in the back of my mind tells me that I do.

"I don't know what I want!" I admit finally. I almost cry the words. "I want Adam to be happy, but I don't know if I'm the person who could do that for him! I honestly don't know how I feel! All I know is that I feel ill when I think about him being with someone else, but…that could just be infatuation or jealousy, because we've been friends since infancy! It might not have anything to do with romantic feelings, Father! I feel this way about…someone else that I know, too, so I just don't know." I shake my head wearily and then I feel my father's arms wrap around me.

I bury my head under his chin and hold onto him tightly. I'm so confused.

I feel my father turn his head downward and I know he's kissing the crown of my head. He's done that since I was a little girl. Then, I hear him whisper, "If you're unsure, my daughter, you need to either figure it out soon or enter the contest anyway."

I widen my eyes and step back from him. When he notices my shocked expression, he smiles and continues, "If you do discover that you have feelings for him and you're not a part of this process, you could lose him to someone else. If you don't know but do enter, you can tell Adam the truth from the beginning. You can tell him of your uncertainty and then you can discover your true feelings throughout the process together. It will at least buy you both a little more time but also force you to figure it out. It's the push you both need, I think. I also think it's a good way for you to know without inquiring outright if Adam does have any feelings for you. After all, if he doesn't think there is any potential there, he can simply ignore your entry and you two can go on acting as if it never happened."

I stare at Father and can hardly believe the words that are coming out of his mouth. Is he right? Should I do this? Is that what I truly want?

My thoughts are once again interrupted by my father's sudden movements. He reaches forward and squeezes my shoulders, "If you're coming to court to hear the announcement, you need to hurry and get ready. Afterward, since you've canceled all of your obligations today, you can get started on your autobiography, even though I'm sure Adam already knows most of it…"

I can't stop myself from blushing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Adam's Choice**

Chapter Three-ADAM

A cold, gentle breeze is the only thing that is keeping my head out of the courtyard fountain. Ever since I had left the Dining Hall this morning, my stomach has been tied into huge knots that have left me feeling ill.

Too much is on my mind—what have I gotten myself into?

I asked this question over two hours ago and I find that I still can't answer it.

 _The Seligere_ : an antiquated, outdated way for royals to court. What possessed my father to suggest bringing the tradition back? What made me agree to it?

I want to say I have no idea why _I_ willingly went along with it, but the truth is I do know… _She_ wanted me to do this. _She_ said it was a good idea. And, with those words, she shattered every hope that I have had since I was a little boy. I stare at my hands now and wonder whose fingers they will hold one day when I finally ascend to the throne of Eternia. For years, I thought it might possibly be _her_ , but how could it be now? She wants me to look elsewhere, outside of Eternos, for a bride.

 _That_ is why I decided to do this.

Looking up at the sun and seeing what time of day it is, I know court will begin soon and then it will be too late. Father will announce the Seligere and then I must follow through with it. Knowing that this is the best way to get over _her_ and to find someone else to love, I decide that I will let Father make the announcement. I won't change my mind.

I must get over her. I have to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The throne room is filled with its usual occupants during court, but I have never felt more claustrophobic than I do now. Everyone, lords and ladies alike, turn to look at me as soon as I walk inside. I should have listened to my father earlier and arrived on time. If I had done that, perhaps I wouldn't have gathered everyone's attention so soon. Luckily, no announcements have been made yet. I'm sure the only thing that has grabbed everyone's attention is my attire.

After I had left the courtyard earlier, I decided to head back to my bedroom to change my clothes. As I had entered the palace, I had looked down at my apparel and realized if I was going to make a good impression to the potential courtiers around the world, I needed to actually try. So, the pink and lavender ensemble is gone and in its place is a pair of black slacks and a dark blue tunic over my usual white t-shirt. It isn't a drastic change from what I usually wear, but it is enough to differentiate myself from the persona that isn't really me, the façade—the goofy and flamboyant Prince Adam.

Dragging myself out of those thoughts, I ignore the stares and walk to my normal place in front of the throne. I stand beside Teela, but I don't look at her. I stare ahead at my father and wait for the proceedings to begin. I wait for my life to change forever…

Instead, the next hour goes by in a blur: the announcement, the rules of how the Seligere will be ran, the congratulations, the questions. It all overwhelms me that I can hardly process anything. I can tell the ladies in the room are both excited and annoyed. I realize that they are questioning why I'm doing this since I could have easily chosen from among them. If they knew the true reasons, I'm sure they wouldn't be pleased. Regardless, I hear them talking about filling out the paperwork and turning it back in as soon as they get it.

Sometimes it is hard to believe that the majority of the women in this room are interested in pursuing a relationship with me, and then I realize a similar reaction will probably occur in every room throughout the planet once they hear about the Seligere. That thought alone makes me question if I can truly find a suitable bride among women who do not truly know me—they only know my reputation and that one day I'll be crowned king. Is that a good start for a relationship? Can I truly find love with a person who was initially enticed by power, money, or fame? I don't know and I suddenly realize the answer doesn't really matter anymore—it's too late. The Seligere has been announced and because of that and my current thoughts, I can no longer tolerate staying in this room.

So, I walk out and head towards the Royal Hall. When I finally get there, I see a sight that shocks me: Teela. She's sitting on a bench beside a balcony opening and writing on a sheet of paper with a black pen. She's so consumed with her work that I can tell she's been at it for a while.

" _When did she leave the throne room_?" I ponder.

Quietly, I proceed down the hall and then sit beside her. "Hey, Teela," I mumble.

Immediately, she lets out a shriek and slaps her paper against her chest hurriedly. "ADAM!" she exclaims.

Normally, when I manage to startle her like this, I tease her relentlessly. Teela has the instincts and abilities of a wildcat and can usually hear an insect creeping up behind her, so it's rare when I can actually sneak up on her. And, I wasn't even trying to do it this time! But, I can't fall into the usual routine right now, because the first thing I notice when she hides whatever she is writing are her hands: they're covered in bruises.

"Teela?" I question worriedly.

I grab her left hand and move it closer so I can study it. I hear her gasp and I hope I haven't hurt her, but when I look up, I see that she's simply surprised. I furrow my brow in confusion and ask, "Are you all right?" I can tell she doesn't know what I'm talking about, so I rub my thumb over the knuckle of her index finger gently. "What happened?"

I watch as realization dawns. She pulls her hand back, so I let it go to prevent her further pain. "It's nothing," she says dismissively. As she says this, she flings her hand out and rolls her eyes. "I suppose I was a little too enthusiastic while I was working out earlier."

I can't stop my startled reply: "You mean you did this to yourself?"

At my raised voice, Teela lifts an eyebrow and replies, "When you're training, Adam, little injuries like these are common. You would know that if you actually showed up for your combat lessons a little more."

I sigh at the little jab she makes at my habitual un-prince-like behavior—she tries to find a way to fit at least one in every day. Instead of going down that path, because I know it will start a fight, I look at the papers still in her right hand and ask, "So, what are you writing?"

I'm surprised when Teela removes the papers from her chest and sits them face down on the bench beside her, away from me. "It's personal," she replies softly, almost shyly.

Immediately, my thoughts run away from me. Usually Teela tells me everything…or at least, I think she does. She just said it was personal and she actually seems to be a little embarrassed. That is so unlike Teela! Is it possible that she is writing a love letter to someone? Quickly, I drive the thought out of my mind. That's none of my business, especially now. The Seligere has ensured that.

So, I stand and say, "Well, I'll let you get back to it, then. I'm sorry to have interrupted you."

I start to walk away when I hear Teela call my name. When I look back, I notice she has picked the papers back up and she's looking down at them. When she eventually lifts her head and our eyes meet, she mumbles, "I might let you read it eventually when I'm finished." She then drops her head again quickly and I turn back around slowly.

Yeah…that was weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Adam's Choice**

Chapter Four—TEELA

" _What am I doing_?"

It's a question that has been swirling around in my mind ever since I spoke with my father in the gymnasium earlier. I can't believe I'm actually going to do this—I'm joining perhaps a million other girls across the planet in the effort to try to capture the attention of one Prince Adam of Eternia.

I've already written my autobiography. I left court earlier to not only get away from the cackle of all the girls who " _know_ " they're going to be one of the chosen, but to also get a head start on perhaps one of the most personal and sensitive things that I have ever written in my entire life. I'll go ahead and admit to myself that I'm already breaking the rules. I didn't actually write an autobiography—I did tell Adam things about myself, but it was more of a letter than anything else. Surely, King Randor will understand why I did this: Adam already knows my life. He's seen it firsthand, so it would be pointless and a waste of time to subject him to reading things that he already knows.

So, I'm telling him things he doesn't know, and the most important is my uncertainty of how I feel about him. I know my indecision isn't at all appealing and it could be the very thing that drives him away from me, but I have to be honest. I owe him that much, because this is his life and his future on the line.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sharp knock on my bedroom door. When I call out for the person to enter, my father quickly steps inside the room. He holds up a packet of some sort and announces, "This is the application for the Seligere. Have you already written your autobiography?"

Instead of answering aloud—I find that the words are stuck in my throat—I motion my head towards the nightstand so he can see the folded papers resting there.

"Good," he says softly and continues to walk farther inside my room. He approaches the bed and hands the packet to me. I look at the first page and see standardized questions that you might fill out on a job application or a form when you go to see a healer for the first time. I look at my father and ask seriously, "Is all of this really necessary?"

He shrugs and reasons, "Well, this is the future Princess of Eternia that Adam's picking here."

I hate that he has reminded me of that. Of course, it isn't like I've forgotten. In the course of one day, my life has changed forever…and suddenly, it hits me that the exact same thing is occurring to Adam right now on an even larger scale. Has he even realized that yet? Does it concern him at all?

I think back to our earlier conversation. He seemed like the same old Adam aside from his apparel, but that—in and of itself—is a sign that things are changing for him.

I bite my lip to try to stop myself from wondering how all of this is going to play out. Thankfully, Father distracts me by suddenly holding up a camera.

"What's that for?" I ask.

Father grins mischievously and I know I'm not going to like this.

"We need to send in a recent picture with the application."

Immediately, I fold my arms across my chest and arch my left eyebrow. "Adam already knows what I look like."

My words don't faze him. He simply replies, "Regardless, you have to send one in. It's part of the requirements, and besides, I thought we could do something special since this is a special occasion."

I'm almost too nervous to ask, but I do anyway. "What do you suggest?"

His smile widens and then he asks as innocently as he can, "When's the last time Adam has seen you with your hair down? For that matter, when's the last time he's seen you wearing makeup and a dress?"

Now, he's gone too far! "Father!" I state sharply but before I can say anything, he stops me by shaking his head at me.

"Teela, you do realize if you're chosen, you're going to have to wear these things during the Seligere, right? And, if you become the Princess of Eternia, well…you get my point."

Immediately, without arguing, I stomp over to my wardrobe obstinately because I know he's right regardless of my feelings on the matter. Ancients, I haven't worn a dress in a very long time, so I have no idea if any of these will fit properly! I pick up the first one I see: it's an emerald green dress I wore several years back for the Winters Festival. "Will this do, you think?" I ask Father, turning around and holding the dress against my body, so he can see it.

He smiles and says, "I think it'll be just fine. Well, get ready. I'll be back in…let's say thirty minutes to take the picture." Without waiting for a reply, he walks out of the room and leaves me shaking my head. Father has been acting so weird since this Seligere business started. Never before has he been so concerned with my relationship with Adam nor has he ever cared so much about my wardrobe aside from wearing something safe during battle. I must admit, though, that in the absence of my mother, I'm glad he's helping me right now. I hadn't even known I needed it until now.

I lay the dress across my bed and walk back to the mirror. I take off my headpiece and the bobby pins that are holding my hair up. As the red locks fall to my shoulders, I pick up my brush and stare at it, musing on what I'm doing now and what will happen in the future if I become one of the chosen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five—ADAM

I sit near the window in my bedroom with Cringer lying on the floor beside me. Neither of us have said anything for the past hour. My excuse is that I'm caught up in my own thoughts, but I'm not too sure why he's quiet. I think it might be because he knows I have so much on my mind right now. Cringer has always been attuned to my needs, even when he was a kitten, so I know I couldn't have a better best friend than him, especially at a time like this.

Affectionately, I reach a hand down, scratch the tiger's head gently, and continue to think.

The palace is in chaos. Within hours of my father's announcement yesterday, applications and autobiographies have flooded my home. I can already imagine that the flow is going to get even worse once word of the _competition_ spreads throughout the planet. Father suggested that I go ahead and get a head start on reading so that I can perhaps try to keep the pile to a reasonable level…

Instead, I'm hiding.

I'm hiding because I can't forget about the Seligere, not even for a minute, and I want to desperately. Already I'm getting stares from the female workers in the palace. I know some are wondering if I've read their applications yet. Others are simply curious about what's going on. And, then there's _her_. It hurts to look at her sometimes, so I try to avoid it. I know that's what I'm doing. I'm avoiding the inevitable—of moving on, and that's exactly what I'll be doing when I finally begin to read the autobiographies, because I know Teela's won't be among them. I'll be leaving her, the dream, and the possibility behind…but then I suddenly realize perhaps that's what I need to do! Instead of mulling over the things that can never possibly be, I need to get over it and focus on what _is_ possible.

Standing determinedly, I walk across the room and out into the hall, closing the door gently behind me so I won't wake up Cringer who has fallen asleep. I go to the Royal Offices and already I feel a panic racing through me at the thought of what I'm about to do. So much for facing the storm unwaveringly. Regardless, I slip inside my office without looking at the secretary stationed outside my father's. Who knows? Even she might have filled out an application to be my future spouse. Before I can even think about how awkward that is going to be if she has, I'm sidetracked by the fact that there are two people inside my office.

"FATHER! DUNCAN! What are you doing in here?"

Both men look up from two large boxes that are sitting on my desk.

"We came to help you, son," King Randor announces, almost giddily. I know he's ecstatic about the Seligere. I wish I could be, too.

Man-At-Arms and Father pick up the boxes and walk out. Confused, I follow them into the conference room, where I gasp.

The enormous round table in the center of the room already has several large piles of papers on it. "What's all this?" I ask, almost fearing the answer.

"What do you think?" Father asks with a smirk. "Every girl on the planet wishes to have a chance to win our prince's heart."

Groaning, I walk to the table as Man-At-Arms sets a box near one of the last piles. He grins at me almost sympathetically and says, "Randor and I have been separating the applications into cities so you'll know where each lady is from. We felt this process needed some kind of order." He pauses for a moment after he opens the box he brought in and pours even more applications onto the table. He then walks to the front of the line that they have created and picks up the first stack. He walks over to me and states, "These are the autobiographies we've received so far from Eternos. I think you'll go through these faster than the rest since you'll already know a lot of them from court."

"Thank you," I reply softly as I take the stack and walk to the other side of the table, away from them and their efforts. I sit down and stare absentmindedly at the papers without actually reading anything.

" _This is it_ ," I realize. " _The moment when I move forward and into my future_."

The thought is so cliché that it almost sickens me, but I know I have to do this. Steadying myself, I breathe deeply and then look at the first applicant.

Lady Charlotte, the Duke of Abernon's daughter.

Without even reading the autobiography, I set it down in what I guess I'll call the "No" pile. I have a feeling a lot more are going to join it very soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, three distinct piles are in front me: one for no's, one for maybes, and one for those that I have yet to read. The latter only has two left. No one from Eternos so far has captured my attention outright, but that doesn't really surprise me. After all, I came into this room with no hopes but one to find someone from my own city, and even with that one, I know it will never happen.

Looking at the next autobiography, I sigh as I recognize Lady Celia's name. She's a voluptuous flirt in court that I could never see sitting on the throne of Eternia. I have no doubts in my mind that she would cuckold me as soon as the opportunity arose if I ever married her! The mere thought of it is so ridiculous that I almost laugh. There is no way that's going to happen, ever! So, without reading any farther, I place it on the no pile.

"Any luck, son?" my father asks as he pours water into a glass in front of me before moving back to his place across the table.

Grateful for the distraction, I lean forward, grab the glass, and answer, "Not really. I have some maybes, but I don't think anyone from Eternos is going to make it into the Seligere."

Father nods without comment and goes back to work, so I sigh and grab the last autobiography in front of me to get it done and over with. " _Finally_ ," I think as I drink from the glass and bring the final submission from my home city to my eyes…

And, almost immediately, before I even know what I'm doing…

I spit the water in my mouth all over the paper! Coughing loudly, I jump up from my seat with the intent of finding something to dry the paper off with quickly and end up pouring my glass all over the other papers that I've already gone through, as well as turning my chair over!

"ADAM!" I hear my father admonish, " _what_ are you doing?"

"Nothing!" I yell as I race to a table against the back wall where the kitchen staff has set up refreshments for us to have while we work. I grab a bundle of napkins and dab the paper frantically, making sure not to wipe and smear the ink. "Nothing," I say again as I look at the paper and can barely believe my eyes.

Once I'm sure it is reasonably dry, I walk back to the table and almost trip over my overturned chair since my eyes are still glued onto the name that rests at the top of the page. I catch myself with a stiff arm to the table and then grab the picture that came with the paper. I hold it to my eyes and let out a shaky breath. It's really her.

_It's HER!_

And, in the picture she has chosen to give me, she looks beautiful, so made up and elegant that I almost convince myself that my eyes are playing tricks on me, but one look at Man-At-Arms tells me it's real. He's grinning. He knows. He _knows_ I'm looking at her submission.

Abruptly, without explanation, I walk out of the room even though my father is calling out my name loudly to stop me. I can't stop. I have to read this and I have to read it alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Adam's Choice**

Chapter Six—TEELA

I have never felt more nervous in my entire life.

Yesterday afternoon was a big moment for me, possibly a life-changing moment, but only time will tell: I gave my father my application and autobiography, and he is going to work them discreetly into the submissions from Eternos. This is it: I'm participating in the Seligere officially. There is no turning back now.

Ironically, my father also has his hands in the event. He is doing a lot of organizing for the Seligere.

Supposedly, King Randor doesn't want to trust a lot of random people with all the behind-the-scenes tasks of the "competition," if you want to call it that. (I really don't want to, but I find that I can't think of a better description right now and truthfully that makes me a little sad for Adam.) Regardless, I can't really blame the king for being paranoid about the whole affair. Surely, all the girls who are entering don't want their life stories to fall into the wrong hands, which is a possibility when getting help from the public. Also, if the king chooses any old person to help, there would be the risk of someone possibly throwing out good candidates or changing things in the applications to ensure that their niece or daughter has a better chance of winning. The possibilities would be endless, especially when the prize is so huge. I wouldn't put anything past anyone when it comes to the Seligere…

Well, I know my own father wouldn't do such things—I just hope no one else will think that he did once the names of the chosen are announced to the masses. I pause at the thought.

Wow! I'm getting a little ahead of myself already! Adam hasn't chosen _anybody_ yet, and here I am worrying that some people might think Father cheated for me somehow. I might not even make the pick! It's possible Adam might not ever acknowledge the fact that I did enter. It's impossible for me to know right now.

And, that's one thing that has me extremely nervous: Father explained to me last night that even though Adam will begin the process of reading the autobiographies soon, he's not allowed to tell anyone outside his immediate family who he has chosen until the Royal Family as a whole makes the announcement to the public.

I wonder if Adam will somehow let me know that he's read mine. Or, maybe he'll break the rules and talk to me. It isn't like we haven't done that before with midnight excursions when we were kids. I just don't know what to do, what to expect, or what to think anymore! I've never been in a situation like this in my entire life. The truth is I've never pursued a romantic relationship before and I don't even know if that's what I'm really doing right now. I guess what I'm _trying_ to do is figure out if I do want to pursue this relationship.

Sighing, I turn my attention back to the soldiers in front me. They're looking at me oddly and I know it's because I'm just standing here. We're supposed to be running drills and I have yet to give out any new commands. My mind and heart just aren't into this today.

I hear a cough and see my lieutenant break formation. He walks to my side, facing behind me, and asks softly, "Is everything all right, Captain?"

Trying to prevent this from getting even more embarrassing, I meet his eyes calmly and say, "I am feeling a little under the weather today. Is it obvious?"

Charles nods hurriedly and announces, "It is. Maybe you should go rest. I'll take it from here."

I open my mouth to refuse his kind offer, but he makes shooing noises and fans me away. "Go on, Captain. You need a break—you deserve it!"

I look at the other soldiers and they're smiling. It isn't often when I let Charles or anyone else get away with "shooing" me away, but I must look downright exhausted, because it's obvious they believe I won't reprimand them or blow up. It's at that moment when I realize I _am_ grateful for the opportunity to take a break. I actually do want to be somewhere else, and that's a first! Usually, when I'm training, I'm in my comfort zone. It's how I think. It's how I make decisions usually. But, today, I just want to curl up in my room and think about all the things that are about to happen whether it's good or bad. So, instead of insisting on staying, I smile at Charles and whisper, "Thank you, Lieutenant."

Without waiting or giving the others explanation, I walk away. Charles immediately takes charge and yells out for them to get in their first fighting positions. I'm not even tempted to turn around and watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I walk through the palace on my way to the Royal Hall and my bedroom, I can tell something is wrong. Many of the palace's employees are standing together in groups, whispering frantically. Did something just happen?

I'm about to walk towards Burbina, Adam's old nursemaid and current housekeeper, to question her about what is going on when I realize the Royal Conference Room door is wide open. This almost never happens, so I immediately change my designation and go there.

When I walk into the room, I'm surprised to see King Randor and my father inside. I am fairly sure that there are no meetings scheduled for today, so why are they here? And, even more importantly, why does the king seem so startled as he looks in my direction? Is it me? Did I do something?

Then, I feel my eyes widen as realization dawns. Oh, Ancients! Does the king know I entered the Seligere? Is that what they're doing in here right now? Are they sorting the applications? There are a lot of papers in the room, after all. Oh, Elders!

I breathe deeply to try to calm down, but I can't. I turn pleading eyes to my father and luckily, he notices me at that moment.

"Teela," he says happily and walks towards me. "Is everything all right, my daughter? You look a little pale."

Turning my attention back to the king, I see that he is now watching me worriedly. This actually gives me a little relief. Now, I'm sure he doesn't know about my application. If he did, he wouldn't be so concerned and he'd recognize why I was so "pale." Now that my insecurities are gone for the moment, I can figure out what really is going on, so I focus on my father. "I don't know," I answer truthfully. "Everyone in the hall seemed to be acting strangely and I saw the conference door open. I was worried that something was wrong."

Father smiles softly and says, "No, nothing's wrong."

Before I can question anything more, King Randor steps closer to us and asks quickly, "Are you sure, Man-At-Arms? It's been a long time since I've seen Adam that flustered."

"I'm sure," he answers with a comforting hand on the king's shoulder. "The boy just received a shock, that's all." Father then looks in my direction and winks.

Immediately, I gasp as my body clenches in on itself. I feel my stomach quake and all my muscles tighten. I know what Father is about to say. Regardless, I cringe when I hear the words. Father turns to the king and explains, "I remember who was on the bottom of the stack he was going through. I'm sure Adam wasn't expecting that particular person to submit an application. I think it's safe to say she's going to be one of the chosen."

It takes a moment for anyone to say anything after that and when it happens, it startles me.

"Are you sure?" King Randor asks softly. "He ran out of here like he was on fire. That's not the kind of reaction I would expect if he was pleased with the applicant. And, who is she, anyway?"

I feel my chest tighten. I don't want Father to tell the king with me standing right here!

Before I can make a choice of whether to stay or leave, my father replies, "I think Adam should be the one to tell you, Your Highness. I shouldn't overstep my boundaries in this whole process."

King Randor nods and agrees, "You're quite right, Duncan. I just…"

I tune out their conversation. I can't listen to it anymore, because I feel absolutely nauseous. I turn abruptly and walk outside of the conference room. I really want to go to my bedroom so I can sit alone quietly, hide, and think without being interrupted, but I can't because I'm afraid. My bedroom is next to his! What if I run into Adam? He's read my application now! He knows I want to enter the Seligere!

Whatever happens from this point forward is going to change our lives forever! Either Adam is going to reject me or he's going to pick me as one of his fifteen.

Now, I'm more than nervous—I'm terrified.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Adam's Choice**

Chapter Seven—ADAM

The sprint to my bedroom is done in what seems to be a matter of seconds. My frazzled mind tells me even He-Man couldn't have done better, but my thoughts don't stay there for long. All my attention focuses on the items I have in my hands: Teela's picture and her autobiography.

My heart is pounding frantically in my chest. I feel elated, because I know what this has to mean! If Teela didn't have feelings for me surely she wouldn't have entered the Seligere. But before I let my assumptions consume me, I bring the paper to my eyes once more and finally read what I almost ruined with water. The words on the first half of the page are smeared slightly but are still legible…

_Dear Adam,_

_I know I'm not supposed to be writing you a letter. The application and the rules I heard in court clearly instructed all applicants to write an autobiography for you to read, but I hope you don't mind that I'm bending the rules a little. What could I have said in an autobiography that you don't already know? Very little since we've grown up together._

_I've gone back and forth all morning about this whole business with the Seligere. I'm going to be honest with you, Adam. I don't know what I'm doing right now. I was shocked when I heard what your father wanted you to do. I was even more surprised when you agreed to do it. It's left me feeling confused and concerned, mostly because I don't know what I want or even what you want. I've been beating myself up figuratively and literally over how I should handle this and what I should feel, but the truth is I haven't a clue._

_I know the point of the Seligere is for you to find a lady who is interested in courting and perhaps marrying you. I'm going to be frank and say the thought of you choosing fifteen girls whom you feel you could possibly develop a relationship with has blinded me with a jealousy I never knew I could possess. It tells me that perhaps there's something I've never admitted to myself all these years as I've stood beside you as your best friend and bodyguard. Is it possible that I have feelings for you? Clearly, I do. I just don't know how deeply it runs. So, Adam, I've entered the Seligere and it's not for the reasons every other girl has. They want you. There is no question about that. I have entered because I want to discover exactly what it is between us. Is it friendship or something more? This is our only chance to figure it out now, but of course, that's assuming you want to know, too._

_Adam, I want to be one of your fifteen and I'm asking you to keep me in the running until either you have decided you do not want me in it or I have figured out exactly what I want, whichever one comes first. I have no idea how you feel. Maybe you're just as confused as I am. If you are, I think we should give ourselves this chance. If by some chance you know you already have feelings for me, I beseech you to not throw all your hopes onto me. Even though it pains me to say this, I do want you to take the Seligere seriously. If I discover that I only see you as a friend, I don't want you to have mediocre choices in a future spouse because you only wanted me. I couldn't bear to be the reason that you didn't find a suitable partner. And, if you already know that there is no future for us, then I beg you to please burn this letter and never mention it. We can continue to be the friends that we have always been and nothing has to change. Don't even mention to your parents that I've entered. I know my father would never tell anyone._

_Well, the decision is up to you. Whatever you decide, I will abide by it. I know this letter has probably confused you. I know I've always made myself seem like a girl who doesn't care about love, but the truth is I do. It's just hard for me to know and show that fact. I suppose that's what I want you to know about me that you might not have known before. I do feel. I've just grown accustomed to shoving those feelings aside, because I've had other goals that I wanted. First it was academic excellence, then it was joining the Royal Guard, then it was climbing my way up its ranks to Captain, and now my goal is_ _ this _ _. I need to know what it is between us and I hope you do, too._

_Your Friend No Matter What,_

_Teela_

Slowly, I let out a shaky breath as I stare at the letter. I'm not quite as happy as I was before I read it, but I'm not completely disheartened either. She does want to be in the Seligere. She is jealous at the thought of my being with someone else. She wants to discover what she feels. All in all, it's a chance that I didn't think I would get, so I suddenly find myself smiling.

"YES!" I cry as I fall back on my bed, pumping my fist in the air and then hitting it on the mattress beside me. "YES! YES! YES!" I'm sure my screams of joy would have gone on longer, but my elation woke up Cringer.

"A-Adam? Are you all right?" he asks.

I lift my head and look towards the tiger. He seems to be amused, but I can't really tell. It doesn't matter, though. I simply smile and reply with enthusiasm, "Yes, Cringer. Things are finally looking up again!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _What should I do_?"

The question isn't in regards to whether I should choose Teela as one of my fifteen or not. That is definitely going to happen. What I am questioning is what I should do in the immediate future. Should I follow the rules of the Seligere and not tell her right away that I'm going to choose her? Or maybe I should tell her? I _do_ need to inform her that I agree to her terms—I will keep her in the competition as long as she wants to be there, as long as there is a chance for us to become something more. I do want her to know that as quickly as possible. So, now the question is _how_ I tell her.

The possibilities are endless: a letter, a stroll through the gardens, sending a message through her father…But for now, I have to put those options aside. A second ago, a guard came to my door and informed me that my father wants me to report back to my office immediately. I already know what he wants. He wants to know why I ran and for me to continue going through the applications. I don't want to choose anymore girls, but I know I have to, not only because Teela asked me to but because the quicker I choose them, the quicker the Seligere will actually begin. Then, I'll be able to take Teela out on dates and spend time with her as a suitor.

I smile just thinking about it, but then I have to remind myself that I shouldn't get my hopes up too high. Teela is still deciding if she wants to be with me. I have to give her the opportunity to make up her mind without pressuring her too much. And, she's right. If things don't work out between us, I will have to choose one of the other fourteen girls to be my bride. It is important to choose ladies that I might actually like. As much as it pains me to think about being with someone besides Teela, I have to do this correctly for all our futures.

The realization sobers me quickly and brings me back down from out of the clouds. Teela's in the Seligere, but she's not mine. She's not even close to being mine, yet. In fact, she might decide that she doesn't want me at all once things get started…

Now, I'm getting a little anxious again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

**Adam's Choice**

Chapter Eight—TEELA

I stand in the middle of the hall along with all of the other palace personnel who have been standing outside the Conference Room for who knows how long. Now, I know what the big deal is. Apparently, Adam stormed out of the room and made quite a spectacle of himself earlier…

And, it is all because of my application.

I honestly don't know how to take the news. Father seemed to think his reaction was a good sign, but the king wasn't so sure and that has left me worried. As a result, my feet feel like they're glued to the floor. I want to make an escape. I want to get away from the spectators. I want to go to my bedroom where I can hide, and that desire alone makes me want to cringe. I've never been a runner. I've never hidden from anything, so why do I want to now? I know it's different because this isn't about a battle or war—it's about the heart and I'm completely out of my element here.

I don't know how long I stay in that same spot without moving a muscle, but eventually my thoughts are interrupted by the feel of a soldier brushing past me. I can't tell who he is as he passes, but I hear his soft greeting of "Captain" as he makes his way down the hall. What is he doing here? He should be outside with the others, which means he was probably ordered to do something by King Randor, Queen Marlena, or my father. I turn around and look at the Conference Room door.

There is no way I'm going back in there to find out. Not now.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I take a slow step in the direction of my bedroom. I'm still afraid that I'll run into Adam, but I know the longer I stay out in the open, the more likely it _will_ happen. Before I even take two steps, I hear someone call out to me from behind.

"Teela?" a soft voice questions hesitantly.

I turn around to see Burbina walking up to me slowly. "Yes?" I question.

I can tell Burbina is a little nervous talking to me and I'm not sure why. She was Adam's nursemaid when he was a child, and she was practically mine, as well, since we were always together growing up. Admittedly, Burbina and I haven't spoken a lot in recent years, but I didn't think that would make us so awkward around one another.

Regardless, the maid walks beside me and asks timidly, "Is everything okay with Prince Adam?"

Immediately, I squint my eyes at the woman and try to determine what her endgame is. Is she genuinely concerned for him or is she just being nosy and wants to know what's going on so she can participate in the rumor mill that will quite obviously be churning today? Deciding to be vague, I reply, "He's fine. He's just stressed with this whole Seligere business."

The lady nods slowly and says, "Yes, I imagined that he would be when I heard about it. I wanted to ask him earlier if he was okay when I saw him, but he ran away so quickly that I don't think he heard me calling out to him. It's just so unlike him to be so…unaware of his surroundings."

 _That_ is certainly very true. Whether he is wanting to run away from danger or be the friendly spirit that he genuinely is, Adam is usually aware of what is going on around him at all times. His actions today speaks volumes of how badly my letter must have affected him…

Swallowing nervously and almost choking on embarrassingly _nothing_ , I turn around and squeak, "Yes. Well…I'm sure he's okay."

Without waiting for her reply, I walk away. I can't talk about it anymore. I need to get away from everyone; I need to get to the comfortable solitude of my bedroom, so I can think. Hopefully, I can make it there without any more interruptions and especially without seeing…

I turn the corner onto the Royal Hall and almost run smack into someone.

My heart jumps into my throat and I can't stop the frightened gasp that escapes. I look at the startled soldier and slowly my heart stops thumping erratically. I'm relieved that he isn't Adam. "Joseph," I say calmly, trying to hide the fact that I had been on the verge of jumping out of my skin.

"I'm sorry, Captain," he interjects quickly as he steps back to salute me.

I wave off the formalities dismissively and reply, "No, no, it was my fault. I should have been paying attention to where I was going." I step around him, because I don't want any further delays. I know I'm giving the impression that I'm busy and that's what I want. I'm much too busy to stand and chit-chat with everyone. _Yes_.

The closer I get to my bedroom, the faster I pick up my pace. Just as I'm within three feet of my bedroom, I hear the sounds of a door opening. I see whose door it is and quickly I spring towards mine. Unfortunately, I don't make it in time. Adam walks out of his room and immediately our eyes lock onto one another. Suddenly, he looks just as scared and nauseous as I know I am at this moment.

Slowly, Adam turns away from me to close his door after Cringer follows him out. I can hear the air that is escaping his lungs loudly, so I know he's trying to collect himself. When he turns back around, I see that he's smiling. My heart jumps into my throat as he starts to make his way towards me.

This is it. I know it is—he's read my letter. He knows I want to be in the Seligere and now I'm about to find out what he thinks! As soon as we are within a few feet of one another, I notice that a blush is rising from his chest and consuming his face. I know my face must have a similar appearance, because as I look down at my hands, I see that they're as red as Orko's robe. Clearly, we're both nervous and I can only hope it's for the same reason and not for any sort of awkwardness resulting from unrequited feelings or wants on his part…

"My lady," I hear Adam whisper.


End file.
